World 1
World 1-1: 鎮守府正面海域 Sea in Front of the Naval Base | difficulty = ☆ | item = None | exp = 30 | code = 近海警備 (Coastal Waters Defense) | text = 鎮守府正面近海の警備に出動せよ！ Mobilize for a patrol of the waters outside the naval base! }} Stage Guide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Tip *Easy map for flagship-sparkling. Drops Show/Hide Drops World 1-2: 南西諸島沖 Sea around the Nansei Islands | difficulty = ☆ | item = | exp = 50 | code = 南西諸島沖警備 (Nansei Islands Sea Defense) | text = 南西諸島沖に接近する敵前衛艦隊を捕捉、迎撃せよ！ Intercept the enemy's vanguard fleet in the seas off the Nansei Islands! }} Stage Guide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 1-3: 製油所地帯沿岸 Coastal Refinery Zone | difficulty = ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 80 | code = 海上護衛作戦 (Maritime Convoy Tactics) | text = 製油所地帯沿岸部の海上輸送ラインを防衛せよ！ Protect the supply lines from our coastal refineries! }} Stage Guide The route from D to C is one-way only (you can not move from C to D). All compass spins on this stage are random. B to C is 30%, B to E is 70% (according to Japanese wiki http://wikiwiki.jp/kancolle/?%C4%C3%BC%E9%C9%DC%B3%A4%B0%E8#area3). Keep trying if you're getting detoured to the maelstrom. Do note that F has heavy cruisers and the boss node has a battleship. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 1-4: 南西諸島防衛線 Hold the Line at the Nansei Islands | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 100 | code = 南1号作戦 (First Southern Operation Tactics) | text = 南西諸島の防衛ライン上の敵侵攻艦隊を捕捉、全力出撃でこれを撃滅せよ！ An enemy invasion fleet is pressing on the defensive line in the Nansei Islands. Sail out in full force and destroy them! }} Stage Guide After playing this stage once, you may notice that standard aircraft carriers kind of hurt. For now, your only countermeasures are farming for heavy cruisers at 1-3/this stage and training them, crafting battleships and using them to push through with their firepower and armor, or building your own aircraft carrier and equipping fighters of your own to shoot down enemy aircraft. If you have Isuzu, getting her to level 12 and Remodeling her gives a huge boost to Anti-Air which also helps. Note that getting an aircraft carrier will also help to complete the Akagi quest (A11 and B10). Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 1-5: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海 Adjacent Seas of the Naval Base | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = 150 | code = 鎮守府近海対潜哨戒 (Naval base adjacent waters anti-submarine patrol) | text = なるべく小編成の対潜哨戒部隊を編成し、鎮守府近海に出没する敵潜水艦を発見・制圧せよ！ Organize a small seek-and-destroy ASW fleet to clean up the submarine-infested waters near the naval base!}} Stage Guide This is the first map which has branching rules, the first map with a boss HP bar requiring multiple completions, and the first map where you can face Flagship and Elite enemies. The map is filled with only submarines unless your fleet composition is wrong and you go off-course. * You are required to sink the boss submarine 4 times to clear the map. * Since it is an Extra Operation, clearing this map is not required to continue onto World 2. * Clearing this map rewards a Medal and 75 ranking points. At the start of each month, the boss HP bar will reset, allowing the rewards to be obtained again (if it doesn't reset, refresh the game, or get a new API link if you're using one). * The enemies on the map are scaled to your HQ level, which means that the enemies will rank up when you hit a certain HQ level. Nodes power up at levels 40 and 80. Tips Beginners * This map is a good place for players with HQ level below 80 to level their DDs and CLs. For details, refer to the leveling guide. * Defeating the boss on this map will give you a large amount of HQ experience. If you don't want to inflate your HQ level and thus your enemies, then consider retreating on C node. * Recommended composition: 1 CVL 1 BBV 2 CL. This will guarantee that you reach the boss node. You may replace any number of CLs with DDs if you wish. ** Taking more than 4 ships will not allow you to reach the boss node. ** 1 BBV is recommended since it can equip Seaplane Bombers to hit subs while allowing you to enter the second shelling phase. ** 1 CVL is recommended since it can equip Saiun to prevent T-cross disadvantage (Red T), which can make killing the boss difficult without good ASW equipment. ** It's possible to replace the CVL with a CAV or AV, but it's not advisable to do so without good equipment. An AV can equip Depth Charges, a CAV has better armor and can equip Seaplane Bombers to hit subs, but neither of them can equip Saiun to prevent the occasional Red T. * Putting Sonar and Depth Charge on same ship will get 15% ASW power bonus (doesn't stack, one depth charge and sonars is the usual setup). OASW * Isuzu Kai Ni and ships with ASW of 100 or greater will allow you to perform Opening ASW attacks, making the map much easier. * Recommended composition: 3 OASW DD 1 CVL/AV/LHA. This setup trades the BBV for a DD reducing the resource consumption and disabling the second shelling phase, but also allows preemptive attacks that disable the enemy subs before they attack, working as if it was an extra shelling phase. You can swap up to 2 DDs for CLs. Using CTs or CLTs is also possible. ** Drop CVL/AV can be used (that is, dropped level 1 ships), up to two times without resupplying. Generally, this doesn't affect boss, boss S rank, and bucket rates. The cost is around 50 fuel and ammo for full sortie. More drop ships (DD and CL) also can be used, reducing resource consumption even further (Satsuki Kai Ni and 3 drop ships will cost around 10 fuel and ammo per full sortie); however, this will affect boss and boss kill rates (possibly down to 50%). ** CVL/AV/LHA range can be increased to medium/long by using OTO/SCAMP (will attack first in the first shelling phase after the OASW phase). ** For DD/CL/CT/CLT use one Type 3 Depth Charge Projector, and 2-3 Type 3 Active Sonars or Type 4 Passive Sonars. Generally, CVL/AV/LHA equipment don't matter, you can use boilers, bulges, normal ASW equipment, or default equipment if drop CVL/AV is used. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 1-6: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海航路 Naval Base Adjacent Sea Route | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = variable | code = 輸送船団護衛作戦 (Transport Ships Escort Operation) | text = 対潜及び防空能力に優れた艦艇を基幹戦力とした艦隊を編成、輸送船団航路の護衛にあたれ！ Form a fleet consisting of ships that excel at anti-submarine warfare and in anti-aircraft capabilities, and protect the transport ship routes!}} Stage Guide *World 1-6 is unlocked by clearing World 1-5. The monthly map resets also locks 1-6 again, thus making it necessary to clear 1-5 every month to gain access to 1-6. *The monthly map reset is conducted at 23h59 JST on the last day of the month. It is necessary to refresh the game/reload the API in order to view the reset lock - if you complete it after this time limit, you will not receive any map-clear reward but you can still get those resources and experience from the nodes themselves. * The following ship types are not allowed on this map: (F)BB, CV, CLT, SS(V) ** You may bring: BBV, CA(V), CVL, AV, CL, DD, LHA, CT, AR, AS, AO. ** NOT RECOMMENDED TO USE BBV, CA, CVL AT ALL. * Reaching node N 7 times clears the map, rewarding you with 1 Present Box & 75 ranking points and no medal. (no boss battle) ** If you reach Node N again after clearing the map, you will only be rewarded with either 50, 70, or 100 fuel, ammo, steel, or bauxite until the bar is reset on the 1st day of a new month. **Because Node N (the node after node B and D) is the Ending Huge Resource Node, you may advance to the node with a Heavy Damaged Ship after fighting the enemy fleet in node B or D, as you won't be facing any enemies in node N. Furthermore, you can use a repair team on the flagship and proceed after node B or D even if the flagship is heavily damaged, the repair team won't be consumed. *Using 3 CL 3 DD or 4 CL 2 DD will take you to node C. *Using BBV, CA, CVL will take you to node C or K, which will take you to a route where there are very difficult enemies such as Flagship Wo-class, Flagship Ru-class waiting for you. Line Ahead Submarines also exist. *Node A is an empty node. No Battle. *Node E is Submarine Node with Echelon formation. Because this node is so minor in nature, bringing Anti-Submarine equipments is not required. *Double-arrow nodes (D, F, L) are Aerial battle nodes like those in the Summer 2014 Event. On these nodes, only two Aerial Combat phases occur during day battle. Only CV/CVL participate here unless night battle is pursued (Originally ill-advised but an April 23, 2015 update promised to make this more feasible; its degree is still unknown) **Having Anti-Air Cut-In equipment on your ships is highly recommended to survive node F. **You can bring either 2 AV or Akitsu Maru + CAV to have a chance at getting a B rank on Node F. Tips * Node E is a good place for Players above Level 80 HQ to do their Daily Quest Bd8 (Sink 6 Submarines) and Weekly Quest Bw5 (Sink 15 Submarines). Recommended Fleet Compositions: *A - E - G - F - B - N (Huge Resource Node) **1 CL + 5 DD (Ensures movement from Node G to F). Since only CV/CVL participate in node F's aerial battle, the rank for this node will usually be D (i.e.,a loss). This can be avoided by pursuing night battle but enemy evasion is increased for aerial battle nodes and there is the risk of a ship receiving great damage before the final battle node B (which has some rare drops if cleared with a S rank). Therefore, it is usually better to just accept the defeat on node F. One should still keep their sortie ratio in mind when doing this (>75% for event participation), though running 1-1 a couple of times should be enough to return to a 'safe' ratio. **4 DD + ( 2 AV or 1 CAV + 1 LHA or 1 CL + 1 AV or 1 CAV + 1 AV or 1 CL+ 1 AO) (Has a chance to go from Node G to K. The advantage with this composition is the possibility of a B rank at Node F.) (Using Akitsushima could also help meet node J's LoS requirement and thus give a higher chance at finishing the run even if one is diverted away from the AEGFBN route) Recommended Equipment: *Set some of your destroyers to allow them to use Anti-Air Cut-In. Resource Nodes The resource nodes in Node G and M are fixed at 20 Ammo and 40 Fuel respectively, but can increase their yield as long as you have Daihatsus equipped, up to a max. Node G: 20 Ammo, with +5 per Daihatsu equipped, up to a max of 35. Node M: 40 Fuel, with +10 per Daihatsu equipped, up to a max of 70. Note that if you use the Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force), the bonus is instead +1 and +3 respectively. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Trivia Actual location:https://twitter.com/isokaze183/status/586466309103169536 Links __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List